La pequeña propiedad y preparándonos para el concierto
by clau.kazami
Summary: shun kazami es un rockero caprichoso y arrogante y en busca de nuevas aventuras hasta que una noche en uno de sus conciertos golpea accidentalmente con una puerta de servicio a una chica llamada alice gehabich y ella lo enseñara a que para ser feliz no se necesita tener fama ni dinero amor en villingen- schweningen Alemania


_**hola lectores estoy tan feliz pues recibi mi primer review- **_

_**i por eso te alegras wuao- shun**_

_**callate baka este es un fic va dedicado a mi primer review FLOPI 216- **_

_**si eperamos y lo disfrutes- shun**_

_**sin nada mas que decir los dejamos leer- ambos**_

_**siiiiiiii- dijo keith todo golpeado O.=**_

_**y tu que traes ahora-ambos O.O**_

_**me asaltaron- O.=**_

_**quien- O.O ambos**_

_**beto..-dijo callendo boca bajo**_

_**BETO CUAL BET O.O -dejeron los kazami**_

_**BETO A SABER ajajajjajajajjajajajja se la creyeron es maquillaje y salsa de tomate jajajajaja- dijo keith riendo n.n**_

_**¬¬ hijo de toda tu p$#"a m4#%3- dijero los kazami enojados**_

_**ahora si a leer- n.n keith**_

_**ahora- **_

_**si-shun y le dieron un pambazo contra la puerta- ahora hemos terminado B|**_

* * *

_**SHUN:en el capitulo anterior los Kashada boys llegan a comer al cafe de los clay y mirra se pone como loca y abraza y besa a ace dejandolo traumado y julie reconoce a klaus como el a ella y se brazan y klaus revela que estan casados y julie les cuenta su historia con klaus pero comienza a llorar cuando dice que salio embarazada de klaus y como no pudo terminar klaus se adelanto y aclaro que julie perdio a su hijo apenas y terminaron de comer cuando mirra pregunto que si hydron podia cantar algo y hydron nego pero despues fabia lo reto y hydron acepto y apenas y termino la cancion hydron beso a fabia que nuevas sompresa nos traeran ahora bakugan fic empieza...! **_

* * *

**y bueno cambiando de tema que canciones van a cantar chicos- pregunto mirra muy entusiasmada**

**a no lose mmmm cántanos algo hydron- dijo mirra**

**a no lose chica tengo que guardar mi voz para esta noche- aclaro hydron**

**dejalo mirra que no vez que tiene miedo porque hace play-back- dijo fabia desafiandolo**

**aja linda no hago play- back- dijo hydron**

**yo creo que si- dijo fabia provocandolo**

**quieres ver que no- grito hydron ya que estaba molesto**

**demuéstramelo- dijo seductora-mente fabia**

**CON GUSTO MUÑECA- grito y se paro- chicos ocupo música ya- dijo hydron ya que en el cafe de keith era para bandas y como cerraron el cafe se armo la fiesta n.n- listos tres, dos, uno**

**cuando hydron empezo a cantar solo bailaba seductoramente**

**We roll up**  
**Like no one can do it baby**  
**It's lights out**  
**Turn the f**king system up**  
**It's one night**  
**Rolling through your town tonite**  
**So stand up**  
**Space and Cinema Bizarre**

**So get up**  
**Nod your head and tell me**  
**It's what's up**  
**It's getting hot and heavy**  
**The phone's on**  
**Take a picture we don't care**  
**So get up**  
**Let me hear you sing it out**

**cuando dijo esta parte hydron bajo del esenario y le empezo a bailar a fabia y le empezo a cantar y fabia solo se sonrrojo**

**[Chorus]**  
**I came to party**  
**and you came to party**  
**So why don't we party together**

**I came to party**  
**and you came to party**  
**So why don't we party together**

**We all stars**  
**You and me and her together**  
**We go hard**  
**We dont give a f**k whatever**  
**It's one night**  
**Throw your f**king cameras up and**  
**Let's go**  
**It's Cherry Boom and Red One**

**So get up**  
**Nod your head and tell me**  
**It's what's up**  
**It's getting hot and heavy**  
**The phone's on**  
**Take a picture we don't care**  
**and if you got one**  
**Put your drink up in the air air air**

**[Chorus]**

**Doesn't matter anyway**  
**Know that we can't stay**  
**Know you had a boyfriend anyway**  
**Got my picture on your phone**  
**When you're all alone**  
**Know we got to go**  
**Let me hear you**

**sing it out**

**termino la cancion y hydron agarro a fabia y la beso a la fuerza dejo de besarla y fabia ya le habia plantado una cachetada**

**y bien tocaron exelente pero mas tu ace- dijo mirra y lo ultimo lo dijo seductoramente**

**y ace solo se quedo con cara de trauma ya que esta lo habia besado y abrasado**

**y que hiran hoy al concierto para dejarles...- shun todavia no terminada cuando mirra se le adelanto**

**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CLARO QUE SI SI-chillo mirra**

**ok aya las vemos chicas- dijeron todos y despues se fueron**

* * *

***en otro lado de alemania***  
klaus conoceremos tu casa- dijo dan subiendo al coche

asi es chicos- dijo klaus quien apretaba un boton para bajar el techo del coche y para despues ponerse unos lentes negros. el coche era un 2010 Nissan 370Z Roadster - siguiente parada mi casa

klaus iba manejando por toda la ciudad y los kashada boys solo admiraban lo hermoso que era alemania hasta que klaus bajo del coche y saco una llave y abrio una puerta que estaba oculta entre arboles y arbustos y ramas despues klaus subio al coche y siguio el camino los chicos no creian lo que veian era un jardin hermoso y bien cuidado con animales de bosque y domesticos los chicos se sentian felices de estar ahi...

chicos esta es mi casa- dijo klaus quien mostraba una mansion

esa es tu casa- dijo shadow con cara de no manches O.O'

asi es chicos esta es la pequeña- dijo klaus bajandose del choche

si esta es la pequeña ya me imagino la grandotototota- dijo dan sacando su maleta

no idiota asi se llama- dijo ace quien leia una placa de oro puro con mas minerales

aaaaaaa y por que la pequeña klaus si esta demasiado grande- dijo shun que estaba cruzado de brazos recargado en el coche

por pequeña propiedad- dijo klaus riendo- pero que descortes soy pasen chicos

ok- dijeron todos y al ver la casa perdon la mansion de klaus se asombraron

cierren la boca chicos o ensuciaran la alfombra del rey francisco segundo-dijo klaus ya que los chicos habian babeado la alfombra

me siento como en casa- dijo hydron creyendose superior

como es de un rey-dijo ace quien ya estaba en el suelo viendola detalladamente- donde la consiguieron

asi es ace y mi abuelo fue su primo hermano-agrego klaus

hijole hydron te echaron competencia- dijo dan comiendo un platano lo cual molesto al teñido

dan de donde sacaste ese platano- dijo shun quien estaba alado de el

lo tome de aquel arbol de frutas exoticas-dijo dan

DAN KUSO COMO TE ATREVES A TOMAR UN PLATANO DE MI ARBOL DE EXPERIMENTOS GRADECE QUE HAS MUERTO AHORA- girto klaus quien tocaba una campana para llamar al mayordomo

si senor klaus- dijo el mayordomo que iba entrando

muestrales sus habitaciones a los chicos- dijo klaus tratando de tranquilizarse y el empleado solo asintio

por aqui jovenes-dijo el mayordomo

arreglense porque salemos de aqui a las 8 en punto-dijo klaus quien iba subiendo los escalones

pero si son las 7 en punto klaus- dijo shadow

el tiempo corre- dijo klaus quien sacaba un relog de su chaqueta- tic tac tic tac chicos tic tac

* * *

***mientras tanto en otro lado de la mansion***

bien joven DANIEL KUSO aqui esta su recamara- dijo le mayordomo- ea aqui las llaves de su habitacion- dijo entregandole unas llaves de plata

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuujjjjjjjuuuuuu nos vemos chicos- grito da y despues se enserro en su habitacion de lujo

* * *

*** con dan***

que hare primero haber tengo un tobogan adentro de una pisina mi cama de agua y una pista de bolos GRACIAS KLAUS-grito al-ultima

* * *

***con los chicos***

joven ACE GRIT hemos llegado a su habitacion tome- dijo el mayordomo dandole las llaves

gracias los veo luego chicos- dijo ace y se encerro

* * *

***con ace***

creo que me dare un baño en mi pisina eschuchando musica de nosotros- dijo ace y avento sus maletas saco un cd lo puso en el estereo y subio el volumen y mientras sonada la musica ace se quitaba la ropa y cantaba

* * *

***con shadow y shun***

señor shadow aqui esta su habitacion-dijo el mayordomo entregandole sus llaves

gracias- las agarro y se enserro

* * *

***con shadow***

aguala que habitacion me pregunto si- dijo y apreto todos los botones y aparecio un computador gigante que hacia las cosas por el- quiero un masaje y despues estar en la ducha- ordeno y a los 3 segundos ya estaba en posicion de masaje- mejor dia no pude tener

* * *

***mientras con shun***

joven shun aqui esta su recamara tal y como me la pidio el joven klaus- dijo dandole unas llaves con un control remoto

gracias- dijo shun entrando- bien para que sera esta cosa- y cuando shun apreto el boton lla se habia habierto una puerta grande con mucha ropa de hombre y a la moda shun no lo podia creer hasta que recordo- *joven shun aqui esta su recamara tal y como me la pidio el joven klaus*- asi que gracias klaus- dijo shun mientras se iba directo a la ducha

* * *

***en otro lugar***  
AYYYYYYYYY chicas solo falta 1 hora para el concierto- grito mirra quien traia un vestido arriba de las rodillas color cafe con bolitas blancas de abajo y blando arriba y un tipo saco azul marino unas medias largas hasta las rodillas y unos botines cafe claro y traia el pelo suelto

nopuede creer que tu julie estes casada y con klaus von herzen- dijo fabia traia puesto un vestido gris de olanes y un sueter largo color negro y unos botines negros traia el pelo suelto y risado

lose apoco no es lindo conmigo- dijo julie que traia un vestido negro de la parte de abajo y blanco y de manga corta y pegada de arriba y unos botines negros traia el pelo suelto y planchado

si yo quiero uno asi- dijo runo traia puesto un short de mezclilla una blusa de manga larga color blanca un cinturon cafe claro y unas botas cafes traia el pelo suelto - por cierto alice el pelinegro te veia- dijo con una cara picara

que dices runo- dijo alice enojada y a la vez sonrojada y alice traia una mini falda gris de olanes un bluson negro que dejaba ver sus hombros y unos tacones grises y traia el pelo suelto rizado y agarrado con una media chonga y dejaba sueltos unos cabellos sueltos en su cara

es cierto alice el guitarrista SHUN KAZAMI TE MIRO- grito mirra- deberias andar con el

NO MIRRA APENAS Y LO CONOSCO Y ADEMAS SE NOTA QUE ES UN ENGREIDO- grito alice y en eso tocaron la puerta- yo voy

uy se enojo- dijo julie

* * *

***en la puerta***  
cuando alice abrio la puerta vio que era un chofer

que se le ofrece- dijo alice agarrando la puerta

vengo en nombre de la familia Von Herzen-dijo el chofer

de parte de klaus-

asi es me pidio que las llevara y trajera de hoy en adelante yo sere su chofer personal asi que nos podemos ir- dijo el chofer

asi nada mas deje hablarle a las chicas- dijo alice quien se retiraba de la puerta

* * *

***con las chicas***

chicas apurence-dijo alice que estaba a entrando a la recamara

porque alice- pregunto julie

porque tu amado klaus manda a un chofer por nosotras y me dijo el chofer eso iba hacer de hoy en adelante-dijo alice mientras se veia al espejo

y que estamos esperando- grito mirra, runo,y julie y corrieron asi abajo

nunca cambiaran- dijo fabia quien salia del cuarto

nunca-suspiro alice y apago las luces y cerro la puerta y bajo

* * *

***en el coche***

vamos alice- apresuro julie a alice

ya- dijo alice subiendo- usted ya sabes en donde dejarnos

si- dijo el chófer y partio camino

* * *

***con los chicos***

vamos chicos que se hace tarde- dijo klaus y vestia un pantalon de vestir negro una camisa de manga hasta los codos un chaleco y unos zapatos negros

y bien- dijo hydron vestido un pantalon negro y una playera de manga larga color morada y en el cuello unas cadenas de plata y unos skaters grises

que- dijo ace traia una playera blanca y unos jeans negros y skaters grises

vamos chicos- dijo dan traia una camisa verde seco con gorro y unos jeas negros y skaters verdes

nos vamos ya- dijo shadow traia un pantalon de mezclilla una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra y skaters blancos

acaso se van si mi chicos que mala onda de ustedes- dijo shun quien vestia un sueter camisa color negra unos jeans negros y unos skaters color cafe claro

pues entonces vamonos- dijo shadow abriendo la puerta de la casa y el carro

* * *

***en el coche de las chicas***

creo que ya llegamos- dijo mirra mirando por la ventana

no no señoritas el joven Von Herzen me dijo que las dejara aqui y el pasara por ustedes- dijo el chofer- miren ahi vienen

gracias jaime de aqui me encargo yo- dijo cierta voz

klaus- dijo julie y lo abrazo y lo beso entonces los chicos bajaron del otro coche

recuerden que estamos aqui- dijeron todos lo cual los dos tortolos se separaron

bien vamonos si no llegaremos tarde- dijo shadow

si- dijeron todos subiendose a la limusina

oigan chicos eh pensado y creo que subiremos mas la audiencia si tenemos parejas no lo cren- dijo klaus

pues no lo se klaus es muy arriesgado y peligroso- dijo ace mirando a mirra y temblando ya que vio lo que estaba haciendo con el cabello de ace- y creeme es muy muy pero muy arriesgado

pues solo sera esta noche ace- dijo klaus

me prometes que solo sera hoy- dijo espantado y klaus solo asintio- shadow tengo seguro de vida-dijo mientras seguia viendo a mirra

si ace y entonces las parejas van a quedar asi ok por que ya estamos a punto de llegar aber- dijo shadow mientras señalaba

* * *

_**hasta aqui mi fic- n.n**_

_**y que paso que pasara por que es yo pero cuando quiero pero alice pero nah bah ¬¬- shun- otra vez me dejaste en duda sabes**_

_**lo se y me encanta n.n- **_

_**por que me haces sufrir mujer...!- shun **_

_**no lo se me gusta- **_

_**y dame una sinopsis de mi y de alice siiiii- shun **_

_**NO...! Solo se que el siguiente capitulo sacaras tu furia animal con ella :3- **_

_**eso es todo :o- shun**_

_**sipi :) y te AGUANTAS...! ¬¬ - **_

_**shun- esperamos criticas, sugerencias MI ESCRITORA ES UN FRAUDE POR DEJARME EN DUDA DEJEN REVIEWS :))**_

_**oye ignorante ¬¬ Bueno CLAU. KAZAMI FUERA **_

_**ejem ejem...-shun**_

_**ok LOS KAZAMI FUERA-**_

_**ejem ejem..-keith**_

_**ahora QUE...! O.Ó -**_

_**ejem ejemejem- keith **_

_**a si LOS KAZAMI Y EL COLADO DE KEITH FUERA...! PEACE **_


End file.
